Snakes, Bears and Kisses
by mspink93
Summary: How can something that was supposed to be so easy turn out completely different? "Face it Sonny, you can't make us scream."


**This is just a_ completely_ pointless little one-shot that I thought of while I was trying to defeat my writer's block. Honestly, it's really pointless, but I felt the need to try and get this idea down with words instead of just having a picture in my head.**

**By the way, did you guys see the Sonny With a Chance Season 2 sneak peek on Disney Channel's website? Looks like Chad got a haircut!!**

**Anyways, by now, you should know the drill....review, por favor!!  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Snakes, Bears and Kisses

_xoxo_

* * *

"Happy birthday Zora!"

The littlest Random, who had just stumbled into the Prop House, looked up at all of her cast mates and smiled. "Oh, guys, you actually remembered!"

Sonny, her signature toothy grin stretched across her face, stepped forward and wrapped Zora in her arms. "Of course we remembered, Zor. It's not every day that you turn 13, is it?"

Before Zora could have a chance to answer, Nico and Grady let out a loud whoop. They ran towards the table and looked over at the three girls, who were staring at them in surprise.

"Sorry," Grady said, blushing. "But were we just really excited for the cake. You know it's our favourite flavour!"

"Yeah, and besides," Nico continued, "we didn't get to eat any of our birthday cake, remember? Chad stole it and carried it over to the 'Falls'." He dipped his index finger into the chocolate frosting and licked the creamy dessert off, a creamy look crossing over his face.

Sonny giggled and led Zora over to the large, chocolate sheet cake. "Here, Zora, you want some cake?" she asked, picking up a knife and starting to cut the pastry into slices.

She shook her head and instead gestured to the coffee table, which was piled high with presents. "I wanna open the gifts first."

Nico and Grady groaned, but they followed Sonny over to the couch and sat down. Zora picked up a box that was tied with pink ribbon first, and shook it slightly.

"Hey, that's from me!" Tawni cried from where she was perched on the arm of the couch. She lowered her nail file and watched as Zora undid the ribbon, flipping her hair over her shoulder. When Zora had discarded both the ribbon and the box lid, she reached inside and pulled out a round, pink mirror.

"Wow, a mirror...thanks, Tawni," Zora said sarcastically as she studied the present from every angle. Tawni rolled her eyes and sighed before turning to her cast mate.

"It's not a _mirror_, Zora...it's a thing with my face on it!! Like what Sonny gave me for my birthday, remember?! Now you can have some pretty wherever you go!"

"Wait, you passed my present on to Zora?" Sonny piped up the couch. Until this moment, she had been watching the exchange between her two friends with slight interest and amusement, but now she was completely sucked in to the conversation.

Tawni rolled her eyes again. "_No_, Sonny. I got one just like the one that you got me!" She slipped down from the arm of the couch and settled into the seat cushions, wiggling the make herself more comfortable. She peered over Zora's shoulder at the mirror, and she face instantly fell. "Sonny!! Something's wrong with this one; it's broken!! It doesn't have my face on it...it has _Zora's_!!"

Sonny bit her lip to keep from smiling. Tawni really wasn't the...brightest colour in the crayon box.

"Can we just hurry this up, please?" Grady asked, clutching his stomach. "I am starving over here!"

Zora looked at Grady for a second in complete silence, which freaked out the teenage boy a little. Then she turned her attention to the pile of gifts and picked up a green box with a pink bow on the cover. Sonny leaned over and whispered something in Zora's ear. The latter's face lit up, and she held the box out to Nico and Grady, a slightly disturbing smile on her face.

"Can you guys open this one for me?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet.

Puzzled, the best friends took the package from her outstretched hand and carefully ripped off the cover. All three of the girls waited for their reaction, but were disappointed when Nico just smirked and pulled out the fake snake from the box. "What is this?" he asked, shaking the rubber toy between his thumb and index finger.

Grady extracted the snake from his hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. "It's a toy snake, duh."

Zora frowned. "You guys were supposed to scream. Sonny, they ruined your present!"

"What?" Nico and Grady looked from Sonny to Zora and back again, confusion etched across their features. "Sonny, what is she talking about?"

"_We-ell_...you see, for Zora's 12th birthday, I gave her a Tawni scream," Sonny explained. Her blonde co-star shuddered at the memory and Sonny bit back a smile. "So, I was thinking this year, what's better than a Tawni scream? And that I got it!" she snapped her fingers for emphasis and looked at the faces of her co-stars around her. "A _Nico and Grady_ scream, of course! So, I put this snake in the box, asked Zora to let you open it, and you were _supposed_ to run from the room screaming. But you ruined it," She crossed her arms and glared at the two boys. "Thanks a lot, guys."

Nico shrugged. "Sorry, Sonny, but me and G – we're not scared of snakes anymore. They're just animals, right? Besides...this one isn't even that big!" He unwrapped the snake from Grady's shoulder and slung it around his neck. "It's just a little baby snake, right G?"

"Right!"

Sonny sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly punched a few buttons with her thumbs and then stuck it back in her pocket, smiling brightly.

"Uh, Sonny? What was that about?" Tawni asked. She held her hand out in front of her and admired her newly shaped nails before resting the nail file on the coffee table in front of her.

The brunette just shook her head slightly and smiled at Nico and Grady, who were both playing with the rubber snake, their hunger forgotten. Zora was staring at the two best friends, daggers in her eyes. She was upset with them because they had ruined her birthday present, which would have been the best present ever.

Just then, a giant bear walked through the doorway and entered the Prop House, its arms raised in a menacing pose as it headed towards the two teenage boys. Tawni's eyes popped open wide, but Sonny just held her finger to her lips and smiled knowingly. She pointed first to herself, then to the bear, and raised her eyebrows, indicating that she had set this little stunt up. Tawni's mouth dropped open a little as she understood, and she slowly nodded.

The bear stood stock still behind Nico and Grady for a moment, and then, using both if it's hands, tapped both Nico and Grady on their shoulders. They let go of the rubber snake and turned around slowly, stopping in surprise when they saw the bear. Everything was quiet, and Zora curled her fists in anticipation. Even Sonny and Tawni leaned forward slightly, their lips curled up at the corners.

Suddenly, Nico started to laugh. He grabbed his stomach as he doubled over in laughter, his trademark hat in danger of falling off of his head. Next to him, Grady threw back his head and started to guffaw, snorting every so often. Sonny's heart sank. She knew that whenever Grady snorted, he thought something was _really_ funny, which meant that this plan hadn't worked either.

"Chad, you can take off the bear head," she said sadly, making a sweeping motion with her wrist.

With a sigh of relief, Chad pulled the bear head off and dropped it on the couch next to his girlfriend. He swiped his dirty blonde hair with his hand, trying to fix it after it had gotten messed up in the mascot helmet.

"Hey, you know what, Chip? You look better as a bear!" Nico said, once he had caught his breath.

Chad ignored him and turned to Sonny. "Hey Sonny...remind me again why I'm wearing this getup?"

She stood up and walked over to the drama star, a faint smile on her lips. "To scare Nico and Grady. But it didn't work. Ugh, you guys are ruining my birthday present!" She cried, turning to face her cast mates.

"Awh, just face it, Sonny, you can't scare us. You can't make us scream," Grady boasted. "You might as well just find another birthday present for Zora, because nothing can break us."

"What is your birthday present, exactly?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed and looked over at Nico and Grady, curling her nose up in annoyance. "A Nico and Grady scream. And we've been trying to scare them, and it's just not working! Everything that we try ends in failure!" She twisted her body so that she was facing Chad once more and bit her lip. "But thanks for trying, Chaddy."

He smirked and held his arms open, which Sonny gladly stepped into. She nestled her head against the soft fur of the bear costume and wrapped her arms around Chad's shoulders. "Hey, can't you thank me better than that, Sonny?"

She lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at him. "What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Hmmm...I dunno. Maybe..._this_," Chad pressed his lips against Sonny's. She smiled and kissed him back, running her fingers through his already-messy hair. They broke apart at the sound of two loud cries.

"Ugh, Sonny, that is so gross!!" Grady cried, trying to untangle his hands from the rubber snake so that he could cover his eyes.

"Yeah! Do we have to see you making out with Chip Drama Pants?" Nico yelled in disgust.

Sonny exchanged a look with Chad, and then watched in amazement as her two cast mates rushed out the room, yelling at the top of their lungs.

Zora, who had stayed quiet the whole time, suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. "Oh, thanks, Sonny! Thanks Chad! You guys made this the best birthday ever!"

* * *

**Pointless, right? =]**

**So, you see that little button down there?? Press it, type some words, and I'll love you forever!!**


End file.
